Nuevamente tu
by Scarysuca
Summary: Oprhen se llega a totocanta y se reerncuentra con sus amigos, dos corazones se reerncuentran, sentimientos pensados olvidados sigen presentes...mejor lean XD


Reencuentro  
Orphen: agh! Que calor ... aquí en Totocanta siempre es lo mismo.En este  
lugar nunca he visto q llueva...  
Cómo estarán los chicos... Magic...Cleo Ya hace cuatro años q no los he  
vuelto a ver  
Nunca imaginé q los extrañaría tanto, sobretodo a la testaruda de Cleo.  
Primero iré a visitar a mi antiguo alumno , Magic, a ver que me cuenta y me  
quedaré algunos días en su casa...^_^  
****************************************************************************  
*****  
Mientras tanto en otro lugar de totocanta....  
Cleo: Buenos días hermana!, buenos días querido cuñadito! Cómo  
amanecieron?  
Mariabell: Ah, buenos días hermana  
Herald: hola cleo! Muy bien y tú? Mmm...parece q con mucha energía  
Cleo :sí cuñadito . Es q hoy quiero hacer muchas cosas...  
Mariabell: como que?  
Cleo: como por ejemplo salir con mis sobrinos ....puedo? recuerda que para  
ellos yo soy su segunda madre  
Herald: jajaja y yo que pensaba que ibas a salir con algún pretendiente  
interesante y que por eso estás tan felíz, pero parece que no.  
Mariabell: OH es cierto Cleo...deberías conseguirte a alguien así yo  
también podría disfrutar del placer de tener sobrinos  
Cleo roja como un tomate....  
Cleo: ya cállense los dos! ¬¬....porfavor....  
Herald: está bien....lo sentimos cuñadita  
Mariabell: si..jujujuju ah vete con los niños ...deben estar un poco  
aburridos y contigo nunca lo están así q puedes hacer lo que quieras con  
ellos...  
Cleo: ok! Ya me voy nos vemos más tarde...voy al mercado .  
Entonces Cleo fue a buscar a los niños pero antes de partir se los llevó a  
su cuarto para poder cambiarse de ropa  
Los niños la seguían...eran dos , un niño y una niña. El niño que se  
llamaba Senshi tenía el pelo rubio como su madre, y los ojos negros y  
profundos como su padre, era el niño mas travieso que se pudiera ver en  
esos años.  
La niña se llamaba Ana tenía un cabello castaño oscuro, como su padre, y  
con unos ojos impresionantemente azules como los de su madre. Era una  
dulzura y muy tímida..  
Mientras Cleo se cambiaba de ropa y se ponía un lindo vestido color rosa  
observó por la ventana y recordó esa vez cuando conoció a Orphen , quien la  
miraba cuando ella se desvestía...comenzó a sumirse en sus  
pensamientos....los momentos vividos con él....  
Ana: mamá Cleo?  
Cleo: ah? Que'?...que ocurre Anita?  
Ana: que te ocurre? Porque pusiste esa cara rara?  
Cleo: Ah... no... nada....  
Sinshi: sabes algo mama Cleo?  
Cleo: no...que?  
Sinshi: Eres muy bonita, te pareces a mi mamá verdadera...  
Ana: síi es cierto...pero...si eres tan linda ....porqué no tengo un  
segundo padre?  
Cleo : em....yo....bueno yo...  
Sinshi: yo sé porqué anita ...es que a caso no sabes que yo cuando crezca  
me voy a casar con mi mamita cleo? Es por eso ella solo me quiere a mi....  
Cleo: jajajajajaja  
Anita: no es cierto...eres muy malo para ella....ella se merece algo  
mejor....además eres muy chico para ella  
Sinshi: no es cierto! Ella me quiere no es cierto mamá Cleo?  
Cleo: si ...por supuesto (dijo riéndose)  
Pero ya no peleen falta mucho...( argh estos niños no me van a dejar en  
paz... ¬_¬)  
En eso entró Mariabell  
Cleo: hermana ^^  
Mariabell: yo pensé q ya se habían ido...bueno...solo quería asegurarme  
...se van ahora mismo?  
Cleo: si ahora ya estoy lista  
Mariabella: ok ... oye hermanita ... ese vestido se te ve espectacular  
Ah pero es cierto q te has desarrollado bastante ahora eres mucho más  
mujer...tienes un cuerpo como el de una , y pensar que hace poco eras tan  
solo una niña ¡snif!  
Cleo: ya hermana no llores -_-  
Mariabell: además ya es hora de que tengas un novio o algo así y no creo q  
te falten pretendientes  
Cleo: ¬.¬ si ...si como no... ya hermana no me hagas sentir mal  
Me tengo que ir te dejo... ¿vamos chicos?  
Mariabel: está bien pero tengan cuidado  
Cleo y los chicos:: SIIIIII  
( menos mal q salí de esta ¬_¬)  
  
Orphen: ya no aguanto mas ... solo quiero llegar a la casa de magic y tomar  
un descanso.  
Cuando Orphen llagó a la supuesta casa de su exalumno....  
Orphen: Toc toc toc.......  
Después de un rato apareció un hombre mayor, era el padre de magic  
  
Si? Se le ofrece algo?  
P.M: Oo Eres tu? ORRRRRPHEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Yo pensé que no volverías a vernos nunca mas Ç_ç  
Orphen: em... siiiiii... ^^vine a visitarlos  
P.M: no me lo esperaba....q bueno que hayas venido, magic se a acordado  
mucho de ti.  
Orphen: Eso es bueno, jeje , espero que haya estado practicando  
P.M: Pues lo he visto practicar bastante.  
Orphen entró a la casa junto con el padre de Magic.  
Magic: exmaeestroo Orphen ¡!!  
Orphen: Hola Magic, si, soy yo jeje  
Majic: q gran sorpresa, como has estado Orphen  
Orphen: ee...si ....muy bien...  
Magic: Cuánto me alegro y se puede saber porqué viniste maestro?  
Orphen: ee bueno yo... no lo sé creo que extrañaba estos lugares, entonces  
vine y se me ocurrió pasar a saludar...  
Magic: Que bueno pero aún así creo que esa no es la razón principal...yo sé  
que usted echa de menos a sus antiguos compañeros de viaje y como se siente  
tan solo y aburrido nos vino a ver..talvez nos nesecite o a lomejor nos  
quiera chantajear para que le demos dinero......o....  
Orphen: u´_´u Oye magic! Quien crees que soy e? Como puedes pensar eso de  
mí....respeta a tu exmaestro!!!! Bueno...yo la verdad lo admito...los  
extraño a ti y a Cleo como es normal y ¡¡¡no seas mal pensado!!!!  
Magic: jeje cálmate Orphen no te enojes.Oo Maldición! Se me va a hacer  
tarde Orphen nos vemos es que tengo algo urgente que hacer, supongo que te  
vas a hospedar aquí así que mas rato nos vemos.  
Orphen: Adiós Magic, por mientras iré a dar un paseo por el pueblo...  
P.M: Pasarás a visitar a Cleo también?  
Orphen: emmm si...tal vez...  
Y así partió orphen a caminar por ese pueblo tan especial para él ...  
Cleo: Niñoos esperen no vayan tan rápido, se pueden caer - ay parece que la  
que va a caer soy yo de tantas bolsas que tengo que llevar -_-  
Uuu que lindas frutas, señor me podría dar...blablabla...  
Al ratito  
Cleo: NIÑOOOS DONDE ESTÁAAN?!!!, todo es culpa mía por andar comprando se  
me perdieron mis sobrinos u_u Anaaa!!! Shishi!!!  
  
Sinshi: mira hermana que linda cinta por fin la alcancé.  
Ana: si, es cierto, podríamos regalársela a mi tía Cleo.  
Sinshi: siiipero....tu crees que le guste el rojo?  
Ana: em...espero que sí...  
Sinshi: que bieen!!! Que suerte tenemos!!!  
¿?: así que ustedes son los que arrancaron con mi cinta ee?  
Ana: uuuy tengo miedo Sinshi...  
Sinshi: No te preocupes Ana, yo estoy contigo ¿qué quieres malhechor?  
¿?: como que malhechor, yo no soy ningun malhechor, y quiero que me  
devuelvan mi cinta...porfavor lindos niños.  
Sinshi: pues....no ahora es nuestra ja  
¿?: eey como que es suya, es mía ustedes me la quitaron, lo siento niños  
pero no les permitiré que se queden con mi con mi....  
eee?  
Sinshi: vamos Ana...corre!!!!no podemos permitir que nos quite la cinta!  
¿?: OIGAN NIÑOS...ESPEREN ESA CINTA ES MÍA!!!!  
Sinshi: lo sentimos mucho pero ahora va a ser de otra persona!!!  
¿?: maldición, ya los perdí...no soy nada sin mi cinta...T_T ya me las  
pagarán Niños aparezcan ahora si no quieren que los liuquide  
Ana: ese hechicero es muy fuerte al parecer es lindo!  
Sinshi: callate ana no seas ingenua, es un pobre bobo¡¡mira!! Allí está la  
tía!!! Mamá Cleo  
Ana: Mamiii  
Cleo:niños!!!! Hasta que aparecen los he estado buscando por todos lados,  
casi hacen que me suicide, por favor nunca mas lo hagan está bien?  
Sinshi: si mami....  
¿?: allí están enanos, ahora sí me las pagarán.  
Ana: Tía Cleo allí viene el hombre que nos estaba siguiendo!!!tengo miedo  
Cleo: aaa??de quien hablas? -dijo Cleo volteándose al individuo que venía  
acercándose a gran velocidad hacia ellos.  
Cleo: hey tu!!! Quién demonios te crees molestando a mis niños!!! eee? eres  
un abusador!!-dijo Cleo enfadada al tipo que estaba casi frente a ella.  
¿?: Oye que le pasa conmigo señorita, yo no les hecho nada a estos niños  
malcriados, fuero ellos los que....-calló al darse cuenta con quien trataba-  
tu....  
Cleo: Orphen????  
Orphen : Cleo???-dijeron los dos al unísono- Cleo eres tu???-le dijo  
mirándola sorpendido y curiosamente.  
Cleo: si...Orphen...pensé que tu...nunca volverías...-al decir esto cayó  
desmayada al suelo de la impresión.  
Orphen: ¿Cleooo? Cleoo!!-los niños observaban extrañados la escenita y se  
asustaron al ver a su tía en el suelo desmayada.- aun no puedo  
creerlo....es esta la niñita Cleo que yo conocía? Ahora está toda una  
mujer...  
Los niños lo miraban sospechosamente...Orphen tomó a Cleo en brazos  
Senshi: oye abusador ¿¡que piensas hacerle?! Si es algo malo, no te lo  
permitiremos  
Ana: estoy de acuerdo  
Los dos miraban a Orphen con cara de odio  
Orphen: oigan niños no le voy a hacer nada, solo la llevaré a su casa....y  
niños porfavor no me miren así que no soy un malvado ni tampoco un  
monstruo!!!  
Senshi: esta bien...iremos contigo para vigilarte, pero porfavor, no la  
lleves a casa..  
Orphen: eee? Porque? Ustedes son parientes de Cleo supongo....mmm-  
pensandolo bien la casa de Cleo queda algo lejos para llevarla cargando  
durante todo el camino  
bueno entonces siganme... 


End file.
